


And Your The Only Thing Going On In My Mind, Taking Over My Life A Second Time

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, House Party, Implied Relationships, Love, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Party, Romanticism, Title from a The 1975 Song, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After Joohyun says that she would marry Seungwan when she was sixteen, seven years later, Seungwan still remembers and won't stop harassing Joohyun about it until she says yes
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	And Your The Only Thing Going On In My Mind, Taking Over My Life A Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a sweet and light hearted work, so, no trauma guys <3 I hops you enjoy this

"You said you'd marry me!"

Joohyun turned around to look at her best friend Seungwan as she wandered through her one acre hillside vegetable patch of her large rural home, inherited from her grandparents, and gifted with owner-of-property titles to her by her parents who just couldn't put in all the effort it took to managing the property and looking after it to the same level that the deceased grandparents had. Joohyun was wearing a old button-up shirt with half the buttons missing and the two remaining buttons put into incorrect holes so it looked funny on her, with old kahki pants that smelt funny because she was covered in grass and soil, having been up since six 'o' clock that morning weeding the lawns due to overnight rainfall, making the ground soggy and tender and patient. "When?!" She exclaimed, half bent over, picking carrots and putting them into a basket she held on her arm. She straightened up and hoisted the basket up onto her hip. 

"When we were sixteen!" Seungwan's hands flew out for the gravity with which she spoke.

Joohyun burst out laughing. "That's a long time ago." She told Seungwan, straightening her Grandfather's old straw hat on her head only for it to go mildly lop-sided again. 

"You see couples who were boyfriends and girlfriends during the second world war that recently got back together!" Seungwan argued. "Even though I can't see the point, he can'r get a erection without medication and she's dryer than the mohadi desert and they've got one foot in the grave -"

"Oh, you are lovely." Joohyun's head tilted to the side slightly as she gave one last look at Seungwan and turned on her heel to walk up to his 1930's greenhouse.

"JOOHYUN!"

"What?"

"Back to the bloody point!"

"Which is?"

"COCKING MARRY ME!!!"

"No..." Joohyun whispered very softly as she walked away.

-

"There has to be some way of doing it."

Seungwan paced back and forth between her sitting room, kitchen, and dining room in the cottage she rented in the village that Joohyun lived just outside of. 

Her best friend Sooyoung lay lengthways on her settee, scrolling through her phone, glasses perched high on her nose to accomdate for her laying position, head crooked forward by a arm lain behind her head on the arm of the settee. 

"It's the perfect time in her life to get married, and, to who? Me." Seungwan said, coming back into the sitting room. She paused by the television in the left-hand corner of the room by one of the bay windows. Sooyoung peered at her. "He's just inherited a multi-million-pound property, he's fit, voracious, young and healthy, he's single, hasn't had a date or anyone special in ages and ages and ages - and - when your a person that's had all these things happen to you recently, what do you need?"

"Plonk?" Sooyoung raised an eyebrow disinterestedly, looking back to her phone.

"A Seungwannie." Seungwan said confidently, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Sooyoung snorted a laugh.

Seungwan frowned.

"Slapper." She told Sooyoung.

Sooyoung shaped a finger around her phone so it gave Seungwan the bird.

Seungwan flipped the v's on both hands and stuck her tongue out as she moved her hands up and down violently, crouching slightly.

Sooyoung laughed a bit, turning off her phone and putting it on the arm of the settee by her head. 

"Have you got a ring?" Sooyoung asked.

"Uh...no." Seungwan took seat on a ottoman tucked up a small table by the window.

"Have you got anything else to do with wedding a person remotely organized apart from harrassing Joohyun?" Sooyoung questioned.

"Er...not really, no." Seungwan chewed the inside of her left cheek.

Sooyoung picked up her phone. "Later." Sooyoung got up and left.

Seungwan chased her out the front door.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU HELLCAT BITCH!" 

Seungwan ran after Sooyoung up the street past all the sand-stone cottages with the roses around the door, and, Joohyun, in a local private grocers, peered out of the shop's window with the old, fat and moustached owner at the scene that fleetingly went past their eyes.

"Bloody kids on drugs, makes you ashamed to have 'em." The owner dismissed it as.

Joohyun smiled secretly. 

-

A week before Seungwan's sister's birthday, Joohyun texted Seungwan to ask her sister if she and her friends would like to come up and have it as her place where they can blare loud hip-hop music until the cows came home and not have to worry about the police. 

Barely a second after Seungwan texted her sister to check with her, presuming her to answer that she and her friends were going out clubbing, she took the offer like one of usual vodka shots. 

So Joohyun's courtyard garden and nearly century-old swimming pool seperate to the vegetable gardens and the greenhouses underwent total transformation, and, on the night of Seungwan's sister's birthday, it was a well-crafted affair with wine, champagne, beer, a small army-portioned banquet for the guests, most of the village joining in with the party, and, as a gift for the birthday girl, a live band - the lead singer, the same age as Seungwan's sister, was attractive and as desperately single as she was - and, some concernedly old fireworkers bought in 1969 that had never been used. 

To say that Seungwan was worried about them falling out of the sky and setting fire to Joohyun's house was an understatement. 

"Oh, it'll be right." Joohyun dismissed her as she and neighbours carried the huge wooden crates out to a near-by field full of acorn trees and hawthorn.

Seungwan necked the rest of her champagne and wondered if Joohyun would kung-fu-fuck-her-up - as it was termed if Joohyun got violent when cross - if she raided Joohyun's private drinks cabinet.

Seungwan then rather reflected that if it was Joohyun, she could withstand a bit of BDSM, because, the pain wasn't without the orgasm, was it?

The sight on Seungwan's sisters face as the fireworks went off pleased Seungwan wholesomely and proudly. Seungwan's sister looked over to her, stunned but pure and alight with happiness, and, Seungwan raised a glass of whiskey in the air to her, one hand in the pocket of her mini-skirt, admiring her sister's prettiness in a pale-blue linen sun-frock that her best friend, a heavily tattooed and stammering jewelry-designer, bought for her. Joohyun was just going to have to forgive for pinching the Celtic bottled gold.

Bright colours of pure gold exploded in the air, and, as they rained down, Seungkwan got a brief reminder of when she and Joohyun were younger, sitting by the hearth of the sitting room of her Grandparents house, the two of them having sneaked out of their bedrooms to stay up to late talking shit while the elderly snored peacefully up the stairs.

There was to be one set of fireworks and then a second later on in the evening. 

As the band played a folk song, Seungwan, with enough needling, compelled by the whiskey she had pinched off Joohyun, managed to convince Joohyun into dancing with her.

Joohyun chuckled softly, head leaning onto Seungwan's shoulder as they slow-danced.

"Do you remember when we were sixteen and there was this one night around Midsummer that we were really drunk?" Joohyun lifted her head slightly against Seungwan's shoulder as she spoke, gazing up at her with a softly-mooded, nostalgic adoration. "And it was four am and we had no idea how to get home..."

"And we stole that milk float." Seungwan smiled, leaning her head down against Joohyun's.

"And the only reason the police pulled us up was because he saw my legs sticking out the side of the cabin and thought that they were his daughters..." Joohyun chuckled.

"Those were the days." Seungkwan rocked them slightly. 

"I'll think about it, I promise." Joohyun told Seungwan, concerning Seungwan pestering her about marrying her.

Seungwan's head swam euphorically.

Her heart was full. 


End file.
